A client node on a network may be any device such as for example a server or other computer on a network that may be managed or administrated remotely by for example network management software. When the client node first attaches to the network, the network management software may attempt to configure the node remotely for operation on the network or for other uses. However, attempts to configure the newly attached client node may be unsuccessful if the client node has no assigned address or identifier such as for example an Internet Protocol (IP) address or Universally Unique Identifier (UUID) because network management software may be unable to detect the client node.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.